


Blowing Off Steam

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, hopefully gender neutral, i had fun writing this one, i hope you like this, just felt good to write, no proof read we die needlessly in sequels, why do read mores not work on tumblr mobile any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: War is tough and at times people like to blow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) off some steam. You wish you could blow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) off some steam with Poe but you don’t have any steam to blow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl back at it again with the asexual reader fic but I wanted to write it purely and only because of that summary. What is asexuality? Well for me it’s when your friends are all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but you’re not but you really wanna hold a hand maybe have one (1) kiss. Especially if it’s Poe I write these for a reason. Reader me yelling at the screen: Poe loves you the way you are! Writer me: But the drama of it all.

You were underneath another smoking x-wing when you saw someone stop beside you. You really hoped it wasn’t the pilot of this ship or you were going to strangle them with the loose wires you were trying to fix.

“Hey.”

You recognised that voice as Poe Dameron’s. This wasn’t his ship so you shuffled your way out from under the ship. He held out his hand, you took it and he helped you up. You ended up falling into his chest and you quickly stepped away, clearing your throat and dusting imaginary dust off of yourself.

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?” You asked him.

“There’s a party tonight and...” He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Ah yes the party. The Resistance had decided to throw a celebration for everyone who destroyed the base. Having an entire band of rebels drunk in the middle of the war might be a bad idea but a planet sized death machine had been wiped out and something like that had to be celebrated.

“Yeah I’m gonna show up for a bit. I think I need to blow off some steam.”

Poe coughed. He couldn’t help but think certain thoughts. He wished he wouldn’t you deserved better than that. Unless you wanted that. You didn’t but he wasn’t aware of that.

“I was thinking we could go together?” Poe asked.

Was it warm in here or was it just him?

“It’s just on the tarmac, it’s not that far.” Why did you need to go together? You’d just meet there and that way you wouldn’t have to rush around. “You gonna get lost Dameron?” You teased him.

“I-”

“I’m joking Poe. We could go together but I’d prefer to meet you there.”

“It’s a date!” He said.

“No it isn’t.”

You grabbed some tools and went back to work on the x-wing. You wished he wouldn’t say that. You’d very much like to go on a date with Poe but usually that date came with certain expectations that you knew you could never meet. The fight kept taking lives and everybody looked for comfort with each other. Which would be nice if the walls were soundproof and you wouldn’t have to wrap pillows around your head or end up sleeping in an empty office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You made your way to the tarmac to find the party in full swing. The music loud, food around and more alcohol than should be legally allowed.

“You made it!” Jessika said a bit too loudly. She handed you a drink and attempted to give you a hug.

You managed to return her hug and gently pushed her towards Snap who had come to rescue you from her. You threw the drink behind you and put the glass on a nearby table. You needed to keep a clear head tonight lest you do something stupid like volunteer to fix squadron leaders ships again. They always seemed to come back with their ships in bad states it was like something they were required to do with their job. Fly around, save the day, bring your ship back on fire and then watch the mechanics weep as they see it.

You saw Poe standing across the way and you exchanged small smiles. He was the only one who could make these gatherings bearable.

“Uh oh looks like it’s getting steamy in here.”

You turned to see Rose with two drinks in her hand and a knowing look on her face. She handed you a drink and she started swaying. There was definitely something strong in this alcohol and you weren’t going to touch it.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You said.

“Oh of course you don’t.” She winked at you and walked over to Finn, who waved at you. It looked like he was also staying sober tonight.

You were about to throw the drink away before someone took it from you.

“I think this drink is pretty much just poison with a whole lot of sugar thrown in.” Leia said and you watched in horror as she drink it one go.

“General?”

“I’ve been a politician, a princess and now a General.” She said. Leia really was more badass than stories say. “Plus my brother is a terrible cook and always serves the most horrendous drinks. I mean who drinks that much milk?”

There was a pause and you both started laughing. It felt good to see the General let loose like this she deserved this.

It really was true about Luke. When the food supply lines had been cut Luke took it upon himself to help with the food and it was bad. It was so bad that the number one priority mission was getting the supply lines back up again. It worked and Luke had been banned from the kitchens. So much for the legend of the untouchable Jedi Luke Skywalker.

“I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy yourself but don’t get too drunk.” Leia left and you went to talk to other people, avoiding Rose and Jessika.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You had somehow managed to grab a plate of food and slipped away to a hill looking over the party. The cool air felt good and the faint sound of the music from the party had a calming effect. You closed your eyes and your head fell back on the tree behind you. It was nice to just relax for a moment.

“Got a bit too much, huh?”

You sighed and opened your eyes. It was Poe but at least his droid wasn’t with him. You loved BB-8 but that droid could make a lot of noise.

“I don’t know what it is about parties but it’s a powerful aphrodisiac.”

“Oh?” Poe said as he sat next to you.

“The loud music, everyone’s drunk, it’s hot down there and standing way too close together. I think I might be sleeping outside tonight.”

“Mind if I stay and keep you warm?”

You tensed up and shifted away from him. Poe seemed to notice and you swore you could see his ears go red.

“No not like that. I just mean it’s cold and I could get a blanket and share body heat. Uh but not too close of course.”

Poe stuttering and being nervous made you smile. It was nice to see the Commander like this. It was adorable.

“It’s ok I know what you really meant. Thank you for the offer but I’ll find somewhere quiet to sleep.”

“I have a spare bed in my room and it’s pretty quiet there. Only if you want. I’ll sleep outside and you stay in my room.

“Poe. Stop.”

He stopped rambling on and he looked at you. He wished he could tell you how he felt. You were beautiful, funny, smart and you laughed at his jokes. How could he of not fallen for you? He wanted nothing more than to hold you and call you his own for the rest of his life.

The only thing stopping him was he noticed how you shied away from couples and cringed at dirty jokes. It could be that these people were very over the top, even he found it a bit much, but he never thought any more of it. He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to pry too much into your business.

“Thank you for your offer. I.....if it’s not too much trouble I’d like to stay with you tonight. I’d prefer if you didn’t sleep outside or I’d be up all night worrying about you.” You said and gave him a small smile.

Poe got up and held out his hand. Just like he had early that day. You took it after a second of hesitation. You felt safe with him and safe that he’d never try anything with you unless you wanted too.

As you made your way to his room you didn’t see people looking at you or hear them making comments about you and the Commander going back to his room at night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You don’t have to do this.”

When you entered his room Poe immediately offered you his bed while he took out the spare bed for himself.

“It’s my room I can choose where to sleep.” He said.

You swore you’d never met a more stubborn person in your entire life. Except Leia.

“I’m the guest and that means I sleep on the spare bed.”

“Why are you so against using my bed?”

Because the rumours around the base suggest how often you share it with other people. You know you shouldn’t listen to them, people would say anything. Unfortunately those rumours never left your brain and would constantly remind you anytime you stood a little too close to him.

It sucked being in love with someone who wanted what you could never give.

Love? Where had that come from.

“You’re frowning.” He said.

“Am not.”

“You’ll spoil your good looks.”

“Nothing could ever spoil this.” You said. You liked how Poe made you feel so confident about yourself without him ever taking it too far. You really liked the bit about how he said you were good looking. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Don’t say that or it’ll make my ego inflate and that’s the last thing Leia needs.”

You both laughed and when the laughter died down you were still standing near him. Poe was putting blankets on his bed, not paying attention to you for a second, and you took a moment to look at him. He was a really good person even if his jokes were bad and his coordination on ground was bad. He wasn’t that bad to look at either but if he couldn’t be the one to make you feel sexual attraction then who could? Maybe it was you maybe you were just wired wrong. Like that time you tried to fix BB-8 and you got the wires wrong which meant Poe got shocked when he came back for him. You weren’t a droid mechanic but he wouldn’t listen. Always different from everyone else always outside. Who could you tell? You didn’t trust anyone enough with that not even Poe.

“Please just let me take the spare bed.” All these thoughts were making you tried and you wanted to sleep. “I just need to sleep.”

There was a hint of pleading to your voice and made Poe turn to look at you worried. You seemed a bit different than a minute ago and he wanted to ask but knew he wasn’t about to get any answers soon. He nodded and finished making the bed. You were just about as stubborn as he was.

You climbed into the bed and after Poe turned out the light you felt tears run down your face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You were back in the hangar going through the tools you were going to need to fix Jessika’s ship regretting leaving Poe’s room early. You didn’t want to overstay your welcome but you did want to stay in bed a bit longer. Then you remembered how bad a shape the black squadron’s ships were in and that thought had you quietly leaving the room, slipping back to yours to change and making your way to the cafeteria.

You had seen Rey in there with her head in her hands looking like she’d gotten no sleep. You felt sorry for her and made the mental note to ask Leia about a base with soundproof walls or if she can put the fear of the maker in them to keep it down. Sometimes you wondered if everyone in the Resistance was part animal with they way everyone carried on. You had given her a little shake and told her the best place for an undisturbed place and she looked incredibly grateful.

With a sigh you grabbed your tools and a worker droid and got to fixing Jessika’s ship.

“No good morning?”

Poe had turned up in the hangar somehow managing to look like he hadn’t crawl out of bed at this idiotic hour in the morning.

“You looked so peaceful like sleeping beauty I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Does this make you my prince?”

You froze for a second and tried to come up for a reply but Poe spoke first.

“Sorry.”

“For what?” You asked. What was he apologising for?

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I’m sorry if or when I ever have.”

You smiled and felt your eyes begin to water. Poe saw this and started to panic. What would he do? He wanted to hug you and keep you close but that might make it worse and he didn’t have anything to offer to dry your eyes with.

Before he could do anything the door to the hangar slammed shut making you both jump.

“Good morning lovebirds.”

Oh great it was the pilot whose ship you had been fixing yesterday. He was in a different squadron then Poe’s and was a jerk when it came to him. Professional jealous perhaps.

“Lovebirds?” You asked.

“Yeah you and Dameron. We all saw you leave together last night.”

“Nothing happened.” Poe said, his jaw clenching tight.

“Just like nothing happened with all those other people? You’re a terrible liar.”

“Nothing happened.” You said.

“You finally get laid and it’s with the best pilot in the Resistance. Go big or go home right? Maybe now you’ll stop judging the rest of us for having sex.” The pilot continued.

He was really starting to get on your nerves and you held Poe’s arm to stop him from hitting this guy.

“See you’re even holding hands. You should be proud Y/N he never talks to his one night stands the next day. Do you know the Commander is a wh-”

Before the pilot could finish his sentence you had grabbed a wrench and hit him round the head with it. The pilot collapsed unconscious on the floor. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care too much, he could talk shit about you all he wants but not about Poe.

“Oh.....noooo.” Poe said slowly.

“Help me get him to the med bay.”

Between the both of you, you had managed to get him all the way to the med bay. Luckily everyone was still asleep and you got him there with no one asking any questions.

“What happened?” A nurse said rushing over to you.

“I hit him with a wrench.”

“That’s the third time this week.”

You and Poe exchanged amused looks and turned back to the nurse who was checking him over.

“This week?” You asked.

“Was he talking shit about someone?” You nodded. “Yeah he keeps getting hit with something it’s the only way to shut him up. It’s amazing he wakes up with a mild headache yet can still fly pretty well.”

The nurse shooed you out of the med bay and you headed back to the hangar.

“You really are my prince. Coming to my rescue you like that.” Poe said. Everyday you surprised him and everytime he fell in a love a little bit more with you.

“Couldn’t let the damsel be hurt like that could I?” You replied with a teasing tone in your voice and he laughed. The only hurt Poe felt was on your behalf.

“The nurse probably appreciated us bringing in someone with a real injury I think the med bay is going to be full of people with hangovers today.” He said.

You laughed at that and bid Poe goodbye. Ships weren’t going to fix themselves. If they did you could spend the day with Poe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Ok now if you could stop flying into asteroid fields then your ship would work better.”

You’d fixed Jessika’s ship which meant now you had to lecture the pilot on keeping it in good shape. Not that they listened they just told you if they looked after their ship you’d be out of a job. The lack of oxygen in space must be getting to their heads. You loved the black squadron like they were your own family. A family that shares one brain cell.

“It was an evasive manoeuvre.”

“Uh huh. What were you evading?”

“.......the asteroids.” Jessika had the good grace to look nervous.

You shook your head and went to clear your tools. Jessika hadn’t left and instead bounced over to you.

“So how was it?”

“It?”

“You know....last night.” Oh right.

“It was good. I haven’t had that good a night since forever.” Jessika must of been asking you how you slept last night. She knew you’d been having trouble sleeping lately.

“Oh I bet it was.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“What?” You were confused now.

“You know....” She nudged your shoulder.

“No I don’t”

“Ah.”

“Did you think we slept together?”

“You left together and you looked so cosy together. It’s about time you two got together. We’ve all been sick of seeing you two pine for each other it’s suffocating us with the tension.”

“Pining?”

“Yes. Let’s talk about this more and forget my incorrect assumption that Poe gave you the wildest night of your life.”

You sighed and moved away from her. Was this how it was going to be all day? Everyone assuming you slept with Poe?

“Something wrong?” Poe had appeared from behind you making Jessika jump.

“Absolutely not goodbye.” With that she ran out of the hangar. You didn’t hold it against her with her assuming you slept with Poe you knew she meant well. You were close friends and she wanted you happy.

“Poe why is everyone asking me about you and I?” You asked. This was getting out of hand. One nice gesture from Poe and now everyone thought you were together. Together with Poe sounded nice but you could do without the rumours. “Don’t lie to me.”

He ran his hand through his hair and wondered where to begin. He had noticed that a lot of people seem to think that. From the constant whispers around the base to people acting clapping him on the back and congratulating him. It made him angry and made him feel sick. He had hidden in his office all day but came out to find something to eat. This is where he had found you and Jessika talking.

“They saw us leave the party together and I guess they made the massive leap to you and I having sex.”

You sighed again.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.” You said.

“Me?”

“Yeah your the one who gets the whispers about who and how many people you’ve slept with. The only rumours about me are that I’m too quiet or judgy about people. Now you’ve got that to deal with.”

Poe couldn’t help but let a laugh out. These rumours that were starting to having affect you and you were concerned for him?

“Since when have you been judgy about people?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you later. I’ve got an idea.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You made it to the cafeteria and saw that it was full. Perfect, you thought. You grabbed the nearest pots and you climbed up on the table with the most people giving you smug and dirty looks. You were still covered in grease and oil and you hoped it annoyed them even more. You banged the pots together until everyone was looking at you.

“It has come to my attention that this entire base believes Poe and I slept together last night. It’s not true I stayed in his room to get a good nights sleep from all your noises. Whether it was throwing up loudly or making obscene noises I didn’t think any of you were capable of I couldn’t sleep. Poe was being a nice person and gave me a place to stay. I will now field any questions to clear up any rumours.”

“Yeah how was the Commander’s room? Is it better than us common pilots?” Jessika asked.

“It’s got it’s own shower.”

“Favouritism.” You heard her say.

“Single or double bed?” Rose asked

“He has a double I stayed on the spare bed which is a single. It’s the same bed as the rest of us have to sleep on.”

“Yeah I got a question.” You heard Poe speak. “Why is everybody hating on my room? I’m not the only one with a big room. Isn’t that right, Rey?”

“She’s not here.” You said.

“Does BB-8 sleep on the bed?”

“Yes.”

You heard loud beeping that you could of sworn sounded proud.

“You always go round hitting people with wrenches?” Looked like the pilot had gotten out of the med bay already. The nurse was right he really did recover quick.

“Only ones who talk shit about my friends.” With that you dropped the pots on the table making food go over the people giving you dirty looks. You hopped off and left the room. You hoped people would shut up about all the rumours now or at least now you knew the ones making them up. You walked past Leia who gave you smile and she walked into the cafeteria. Looks like she knew the culprits as well.

Honestly it was like being back in school with all the stupid rumours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You had walked outside back on the tarmac when you heard Poe call your name.

“Hey there you are.” He sounded out of breath.

“Thought you were fit Dameron or is the old age kicking in already.”

“Hey I’m only thirty.”

“Practically the end of your life.”

Poe stuck his tongue out of you and asked if he could talk to you. You ended up sat at the same spot as the night of the party and it felt comforting to you somehow.

“I like you Y/N. More than a friend and I want to say this now before I run away again. You....you’re so smart and funny and beautiful. You love my jokes and even though you almost killed me I really like you.”

“I hate your jokes and I told you I wasn’t a droid mechanic. I warned you not to touch BB but you picked him up anyway.”

“You love my jokes.”

“Hate.”

“Love.”

“I like you too.”

“Love.” He said but then he processed what you just said. “You like me too?”

“Yeah even though I hate your jokes I like you anyway. You’re one of the few people who treat me with respect and I fell for you. Besides Finn is already taken and you’re second best.” You sighed dramatically. You almost burst out laughing at the way he pouted like a baby.

“So you wanna be with me? We could do this thing.”

Do. Thing. The alarm bells in your head started ringing and you tried to shove it away. Poe deserved the truth now and if he turned you down now, well at least it was away from the base and he’d do it nicely.

“I do want to be with you Poe but you have to know now there are some things I won’t want to do with you.”

He looked at you questioningly.

“I don’t feel sexual attraction. Not to you or anyone at all. When you said I was frowning it was because I was trying to figure myself out. Don’t let this inflate your ego but you’re got a good body and very hot and I was thinking that if someone like you can’t make me feel something then who could? I just....” You stopped talking to take a breath. You could feel tears in your eyes again.

“Now how could that not inflate my ego?” He said. Poe was trying to make you feel better but it wasn’t working. If you cried now so be it.

“I always thought something was wrong with me. I never understood romantic relationships and why people are so into sex. It’s just weird. Things going into places they shouldn’t and then it gets the sheets all dirty. Then you’re all sweaty after ugh it’s weird. Who enjoys that?”

Poe asked if he could hold you while you spoke and you nodded. It felt good to have his arms around you. It made you feel safe. Made you feel loved. Now you really were gonna start crying.

“You made me realise nothing is wrong with me and that being me is just fine. I’ve never told anyone this before because I’ve never trusted anyone with it. Not my friends or my family. Just you.”

Now Poe felt tears in his eyes. The trust and vulnerability you gave him made him love you even more. You both sat in comfortable silence for a while before a final thought occurred to you.

“If you don’t want to be with me anymore I understand. I don’t want to take something from you.”

That surprised Poe.

“Hey, hey. Don’t say that. I still want to be with you and I still would like you to be with me. I may of slept with people in the past but that doesn’t matter to me. There are other forms of intimacy you know. Just like this now.” He said. Poe had one of his arms around your shoulder, you resting your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his stomach.

“So we do this thing?” You asked.

“We do this thing. Nothing you do will make me change the way you feel. Unless you really mean that you hate my jokes.”

“No I’m kidding. They can be bad but I don’t hate them.”

They were so bad you really hated them.

“Somehow I don’t believe you.”

You sat in silence for a while longer. The feeling that had been weighing down on you had lifted. The man was just too nice and caring for his own good.

“Will you move in with me?”

“We’ve at this for fifteen minutes and you already want me to move in?”

“It’s quieter and we can swap beds every night you can’t spend every night in that spare bed.”

“Mmmmm it would be nice to have my own shower but just so you know I wouldn’t mind sharing that bed with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either. It would stop BB from climbing on my bed every night.” He said.

“I doubt it.” You replied and then a thought suddenly occurred to you. “When Jessika was talking about this wild night you and I had together she mentioned you were pining for me.”

“She’s fired from my squad.”

“So it’s true. If it makes you feel better I was pining for you too. Apparently the tension we were causing was suffocating the rest of the Resistance.”

Poe smiled and rested his head on yours. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight.

“After the war I’ll take you to every planet and we’ll see every sunset and every sunrise.” He said.

“That’ll take a lifetime you sure you want to do that?”

“Spend a lifetime with you? Is that a proposal?”

“Not yet.”


End file.
